The CAM Research Training in Neuroscience and Stress T32 program will utilize ongoing cross-institutional collaborations to provide a multidisciplinary setting for training both basic and clinical CAM researchers. Oregon Health &Science University will formally house the training grant and houses most of the faculty but other faculty has primary appointments at the Linus Pauling Institute at Oregon State University, the Oregon College of Oriental Medicine, the National College of Naturopathic Medicine, and Western States Chiropractic College. The CAM research training program will build upon other NIH funded educational programs located at Oregon Health &Science University and have access to many excellent core resources, including the General Clinical Research Center, Advanced Imaging Center, and the Gene Microarray Shared Resource. The positions funded will be 1-2 pre-doctoral positions per year in the Department of Behavioral Neuroscience at OHSU and 7-8 positions per year for post-doctoral fellows. The post-doctoral positions will be open to people recently obtaining a clinical doctorate degree or a PhD, targeting approximately equal numbers of clinical and basic science researchers. The mentors include many established researchers who have done funded research in areas of CAM and neuroscience or stress. There are additionally some less well-established CAM researchers and well-established non-CAM researchers who will be part of the program. To ensure adequate mentorship, those trainees wanting to do research with this faculty will be assigned dual mentors to ensure high quality research in a CAM-related project. This training program will continue the tradition of cooperatively amongst the CAM and neuroscience community in Oregon and at OHSU that has led to strong research and educational programs and that fosters collaborations across departments, schools and institutions.